Kira: Second Generation
by Awesome adventurer
Summary: Many years after the Kira case, Amayah found the Death Note left in the old police station. She thought the book was fake; that was untill the ghost of Light Yagami showed up... (Rating may change. (OCxLight) please don't be mad LxLight shippers! D:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction readers! This is my first shot at a Anime fanfic, so please bare with my unknowlegeable writing. I've seen the Anime only so any events that has happened in the manga, I have no knowledge of. Also as a final note, please understand that my punctuation is not the best and I'm doing it to the best of my abilities. Thanks~**

"Amayah! Are you even listening?!" My teacher yelled at me as I continue to gaze out the window. "Yeah, I'm listening..." I mumble, not making eye contact. "You must listen! This is your future we're talking about!" I look at her with a annoyed expression, clearly displaying how badly I want to leave. "Why do you care about my future?!" I ask glaring at her. "That's my job, Amayah." I had enough of her, so I left without another word. I left the school grounds and ran through the warm rain to my "hangout". I hang out in the old abandoned police station.

Once I'm in, I plop my wet backpack on the ground and I slide down the wall with a heavy sigh. I look around the police station and see a few desks they had left behind, along with some chairs and filing cabinets. I've never looked in them before but I really wonder what's in there? I get up and walk over to a desk curiously. I slide one of the drawers open to see some really outdated office supplies. This continued until one drawer in a desk across the room caught my eye. The key that hung in the lock glimmered as the sun shone through the window. I walk over to that desk and kneel down, causing my brown hair to flop over my emerald eyes. I turn the key and gently pull the drawer open. I look at the book in front of me. A leather notebook with "Death Note" written on the top. I pick up the book and dust off the cover. I flip it open and see "how to use it". I'm surprised at the weird directions. "A note that kills people?! What a bunch of bull..." I think to myself. I slip the book into my bag and head home.

I'm at home, studying for the finals on my computer. As I'm studying science, I hear a deep chuckle emit from nowhere. I look around my cluttered room, then shrug off the noise as if it were nothing. But it happens again; this time louder and more menacing. It sends a chill up my spine. I turn and look once more seeing a tall figure standing in the shadows of my dark room, brown/red eyes glowing in the dark. "Who a-are you?!" I ask shakily, the hairs on my arms are standing on end. It just laughs harder. It moves closer to me and I scramble to back away but slamming into my desk, I turned off my desk light, leaving the whole room dark. My back is against the wall as it laughs and continues to get closer to me. As it moves, I can kind of make out a silhouette of a man. When he got close to me he put his hand on the wall right next to me, the bloodied hand almost made me scream. He leaned into my face, his features instantly becoming clear. He had a sinister smile on his face. He wasn't bad looking, but that didn't make me any less terrified. "Me? I'm the guard of that notebook." he said pointing toward my desk. "What, are you gonna take it from me?" I ask "No, I have to be with you and the Death Note until it's finished or you die, whichever comes first. You see, I used to own that notebook, and the one who followed me was a shinigomi name Ryuk. But when the Death Note fell into the possession of the police, Ryuk couldn't get it back. Ryuk got permission to leave the Death Note behind, and it became complete possession of the human world, with me put in the place to guard it." he explained. "Well you should just keep it I'm not going to wright in it anyway." I pushed him away, walked to my desk and tossed him the book. "I can't just take this! I'm bored not being able to do anything in the human world!" he said loudly. He set the book back on the desk "Fine, I'll keep it but I'm not going to use it." I say grabbing the book and putting it in my drawer. "So your just gonna keep the book? Ugh, I think that might be worse. I've only known you for like 5 minutes and I already don't like you." he through his arms up in the air dramatically and walked away "Wow, you really are childish, Kira." "How did you know about that name?!" he asks turning around sharply "My father told me about the Kira case." he narrowed his eyes. "Who is your dad?..." "Pssh! Like hell I'd tell you." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. Then he looked at me in a way I didn't understand, he looked determined and interested. "Well, I'll find out sooner or later." He said with a wicked smirk. "But it's not like I can kill him, I don't have a Death Note." he said with a shrug. "What's your name anyway?" "Amayah." I said "Light." I walked over and fell onto my bed. "If you wouldn't mind leaving, that'd be great." "Why would I do that?" "So I can sleep doofus." "Go ahead sleep, I'm not gonna do anything." he said with a smirk "will you just get out of here?!" "Nope." "Asshole" "You aren't from Japan are you?" "Nope. Born in the USA... Now shut up." I say rolling over so my back is to him but I can feel his eyes on me and I find it hard to relax. Eventually I drift off to a uncomfortable sleep.

**please review and give critiques to my writing! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fans of this story. I'm sorry for not updating in quite a bit. My school work is getting harder to handle and I just found out today that my great aunt passed away. Please understand that I might not update in a while. In the meantime you should like my Instagram page I made for this account (awesome adventurer) I will post art I make for all my stories and also AT and death note fan art. I love all of my loyal readers and I'm great full for your understanding. ~Awesome Adventurer 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I feel like I'm the worst author ever since I haven't updated in like a month. I kinda am losing inspiration for this story so if any of you have ideas of where this story should go, you can review or PM me whichever you want. :)**

**Amayah's POV **

**I wake up to the ring of my alarm clock. My back arches as I stretch out and my joints crack in protest. Lights' nowhere to be seen and honestly I'm glad. I hop out of bed and trudge downstairs. "Sweetheart, you look awful!" My mother said worriedly putting her hand on my face, checking for any signs of a fever. "I'm okay mom, I'm just tired." "Well try to go to school." Dad says from the table eating his breakfast and playing with a Rubix cube. "I'll make you some breakfast, dear." "Thanks mom."**

**~~Later~~**

**I'm in the last class if the day: Biology. I'm taking a quiz on heredity. I look over to see Light in the corner looking bored as hell! It's nice to see him suffer. I finish the last question just as the final bell rings. I weave my way through all my classmates to get to my locker. I retrieve my backpack and slam it shut. As I turn around I'm gripped by my collar and shoved back against the lockers. I look straight into the sadistic stare of Kasumi Kudo, the bitch that bullies everyone. I struggle under the strength of her pin. She smirks at me "look who we have here, mega detectives daughter! Pat her down girls." She barked and her brute sidekicks started to pat me down. I struggle harder but my strength is no match for hers. One girl searches through my backpack while the other checks my pockets. One comes up proudly with my wallet. Kasumi takes it from her and has her goons keep me pinned. She smiles wickedly as she searches my wallet. "160 yen? That's all you've got!? Well at least we can buy some drugs with this." She then puts it in her bag. "Bastards." I spit at them as I thrash under their tight hold. "Oh, what's this? A photo of you're dead grandfather?" RIIIPP! She ripped the photo right in front of me and let it fall to the ground. "No!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. "Let her go girls." Her goons released me and I fell to my knees, and clutched the photo in my hand. She then threw my bag on the ground, making all of its contents spill across the floor. "Have fun, Nancy Drew." They mocked then sauntered away.**

**I sit there on my knees in the now vacant hallway, clutching the torn photo of my dead grandfather with tears streaming down my face. "How did you let them do that to you?!" I look up to see Light standing there with a exasperated expression. "I didn't let them! She was as strong as two men!" Trying to be defensive, but it comes out wrong due to my tears and shaky voice. His face for a split second almost shows sympathy then returns to his normal stoic face.**

**Light's POV**

**Am I actually feeling sympathy for this girl?! I don't know why but when she was getting beaten up by those girls I felt this inexplicable rage... This is so strange; I haven't felt sympathy for others in a long time! I wonder why it's different with her? I offer my hand to help her up but she declines and gets up on her own. She picks up her stuff and trudges out of the school with a little bit of a limp.**

**Amayah's POV**

**I get home around 4 o'clock and my moms already home. I try to sneak past her but she's to quick. "Welcome home sweet- OH MY GOD!" My mother yells and rushes over to me. "Honey what happened to you!" "Nothing mom. Do we have another picture of grandpa?" I ask walking up the stairs. "Yeah we have some in the closet." "Thanks." I murmur as I finish ascending the stairs. I walk in my room and lock the door firmly. I fall onto my bed and rake a hand through my hair frustratedly, my tears making my eyes burn. I hop up and angrily punch my pillow with all my force. I punched it again, and again. "Are you okay?" I look back at him, beads of sweat dripping down my face. "Do I look like I'm fucking okay?!" I yell. "Jeez, calm down. Write her name in the Death Note. She's a criminal anyway" He persuades. I look at the pen on my desk almost longingly. I find myself considering the horrific crime and I quickly shut it down. "No! I will not write in that Death Note **_**EVER**_**!" He growled under his breath at my response.**

**Light's POV**

**She's gonna crack one of these days, I'm going to make sure of it. But how can I manipulate her? Maybe I can get into her dreams and pretend to be a God, since she seems very religious by the crosses that hang on her walls and the bible by her bed. Maybe I can manipulate her dreams to make her think God is telling her to write in the Death Note...**

**Amayah's POV**

**I repeatedly punch my pillow as angry tears sting my eyes. 'It's not fair' I thought as I dive under my blankets and let the hum of my fan lull me to a dark painful sleep.**


End file.
